Winchesters Vs Aliens
by Spn.dean.cas.sam
Summary: Sam and Dean are taken and are subject to many tests and trials because of some cocky extraterrestrials. Includes some other fallen characters and destiel moments! main characters: Dean Sam and Cas


It was just a normal day for Sam and Dean Winchester. They were one there way to a case when there was a really loud boom and then complete darkness shrouded them. "What the fuck was that? Sam?!" Dean cried out to his little bother obviously pissed. "Dean?" Sam said obviously dazed and just as confused. "Hello?" dean yelled. As much as they could see they were in a huge metal room. "What the hell?" as dean turned to Sam he vanished instantly. "Sam….Sammy" obviously panicked by the sudden disappearance.

"Hello Dean" a loud booming voice echoed off the walls. "Who are you and where the fuck is my brother? I'm going to rip your heart out!" "Dean I am not your enemy we are just here to test and observe your capabilities. We also need to know everything about you" "Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not going to be a pawn in your game. Where's Sam?" "Sam is the random selected player who chooses the challenges you'll face." "What? What are you?" "We go by many names, but you mock us with the term aliens"

Sam looked around the new room a little frightened by the loneliness. "Dean?" no replay was given he sat there wondering what form of action would be the most affective in this situation. Out of nowhere a loud voice said, "Choose." "What?" Sam questioned as he was rushed into this huge matrix of doors. Each one was different and Sam felt called to open all of them. Slowly he approached a bright green door. Slowly he turned the knob and was sucked into the void.

Dean snarked at the word alien. "Dude I have seen a lot of things in my life but have never had a real viable extraterrestrial sighting." "Yes we know about your disbelief in us, but in time you will see reason. Ah Sam has chosen your first trial. Enjoy yourself Dean and let the games begin"

Dean appeared on a strange hill in the middle of a wooded area. He was ready for a fight when Charlie skipped towards him. Shocked he asked "Charlie? What are you doing here?" "Dean the game is about to start and the demons already have the upper hand. We have to plan!" He followed he ready for a war. There were a lot of familiar faces Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Bobby, and SAM!" "Dean I have no idea whats going on, but we are playing capture the flag." Dean looked at the team noticing the neon green t-shirts and the flags on their base. "Ok this is weird," dean proclaimed. "So what do we do?" "Play the game I guess"

"Ok you igits listen up the game is made up of four teams humans, angels, demons, and monsters" Bobby explained "We are sadly disadvantaged as far as weapons are concerned there is 20 on each team and 3 angel blades and demon daggers each" "Ok so we get the most skilled on offense with 1 of the weapons after we take down an angel or a demon will get some weapons" Dean suggested. "Well ok fearless leader you and Sam can go and fetch us some more weapons just don't get yourselves killed" Jo said in a sassy tone. Dean and Sam were happy to get away from the crowed so they could think about their situation.

"Well this is weird" Sam pointed out. "No shit Sherlock. This is a test for what I don't know, but I don't like it" "How long do you think we've been here? Do you think anyone in this game is real?" Sam questioned "No but I need to talk to fake Cas maybe he is programed like the original. Maybe we can get a message out" "I hear you Dean, but don't you think they would be watching our every move?" "I don't care It's our only option." Dean notified.

As the boys were walking they ran into Garth wearing bright red "Well Howdy boys. Enjoying the game?" "Uh ya Garth aren't you supposed to be wolfing out at us we are on different sides" Sam questioned. "Ya, I am, but I don't want to remember I used to be human so yes I got a soft spot for ya. "Thanks Garth is Benny or Cas around?" Dean asked. "Ya Benny is trying to convince the monster pack to eliminate the demons first trying to by y'all so time. And Cas is in the angel camp good luck cuz I'm betting their going to win. The archangels are in charge and with angel radio they can communicate. " "Well you don't know those flying dicks like we do. They will fight and tare each other apart" Dean informed

"Thanks Garth for the update" "no problem I missed you" and Garth hugged both brothers. "Ok Garth we going to go now" Sam said pulling away awkwardly. "Lets go visit Cas" Dean thought walking into the angles base camp. The game has not started so killing is foul play. Cas was sitting on the outward side of camp obviously in deep thought. He was wearing a white t-shirt obviously symbolizing his family team and he still had his trench coat always setting himself apart from the other angles. "Cas!" Dean proclaimed "God am I happy to see you" and he hugged Cas. Cas a little stunned but the Winchesters returned the hug awkwardly "Dean…Sam I'm so happy to see you my siblings are crazy and always arguing. This place is weird and I feel like something's wrong." "Cas This isn't real your in a simulation I hope that this is you you and not alien you." You have to use your Angle mojo and find a way to break the system and find a way to reality." "Dean I don't know how, but I will try hopefully it will work before…" Horns sounded "Shit to late Cas just don't get killed and remember what I said this isn't real"

Sam and Dean new this was going to be a blood bath and they had no idea how to stop each side from killing each other. Even if they found the flag for each team it wouldn't make any difference. "What's the plan Dean?" Sam asked while running towards the battlefield. "I don't know…stay alive?" Dean replied "I like that plan" Sam said with some unease.

As they entered the intense scene with fists ready. It was an all out brawl, humans fighting monsters, Angels killing demons. If they didn't do something soon everyone will be dead including them. A cocky vampire walked up to Sam when he kicked him down obviously frustrated with the little weapons he had. Dean was horrified to see all of the people he loved die before his eyes. Garth was pierced with a silver knife by a vamp when defending Kevin. Kevin was then killed by a demon possessing his mother. Jo died when a angel grilled her brains out. The brothers didn't know where to turn everyone they knew brutally killing each other. "Where's Cas?" Dean said panicked. All of a sudden a majestic light blinded everyone and the games reality was burned away.

The brothers were once again separated, but there was a new evil feel to the rooms. Dean woke up strapped down to a piece of metal. Oh great now they're going to probe me, Dean thought to himself. "Dean Winchester, apparently you have not learned your lesson. You have to let go of your friends and family to make a difference. You failed your test and will be punished according to Sam's choices." "There is nothing you can do to me to make me not care about Sam or Cas or anyone." Dean said challenging the voice. "You will be programmed and thought to do what is necessary regardless of the circumstances."

Sam woke up in the same room with all the weird doors. He didn't understand that Dean's fate relied on the doors chosen. He looked around and saw Castiel unconscious on the floor of the room. Sam ran to him "Cas? Are you ok?" Cas opened is blue eyes dazed and obviously drained. "Sam?" "Hey Cas! Your ok thank God" "Yes, I don't know how, but these beings trapped me using enochian symbols. They have been draining my power and reading my memories. Sam Dean is in danger!" "I know there keeping us separated, and I don't know what's real and what's not. I just chose a door and it took us on a crazy journey." "Sam this is bad we have to get to your brother if we not to late already." "How Cas there are a million doors in here how can I tell which one leads to Deans room?" "I don't know but we have to try." Cas said fearfully Sam turns to the first door and opens it.

Dean heard a sudden whoosh and then felt a cold metal blade being placed behind him. The Saw started turning and Dean knew then and there he would be tortured.

He waits quietly for the painful blow of the sharp blade. It cam slowly right in-between his shoulders hearing the saw cut through his own flesh was unbearable. If Sam knew what he was doing he feel responsible and full of guilt. Suddenly the pressure stopped and the saw was no longer there.

Sam and Cas found no luck with the first door just a freezer with swine and cattle. Sam quickly closed it and found another door this one lead to a cotton field being worked by slaves. Dean was nowhere in sight so they kept looking.

The table Dean was on disappeared and he was teleported to a whipping post. His hands were bound like a slave and he saw a familiar man with a trucker hat. "Bobby?" he asked as Bobby lifted his hand and struck dean in his face. He said nothing and no emotion were projected. Dean knew it wasn't bobby and that bobby would never hurt him. Dean was whipped and beaten for what seemed like hours. Then he was pulled away into another nightmare.

"Sam I can't open any doors they are all worded and Dean is losing time. If he doesn't learn fast he will surly be killed by these trials." "Cas I don't know there are millions of doors." Sam cried out. He didn't want to lose his brother again. "Cas what can I do ET is killing my brother!"


End file.
